His Neighbour
by SteampunkElf
Summary: Ciel helps Lizzie get to know her new crush, Sebastian, but things don't go as planned. Modern-day AU, SebaCiel/SebastianXCiel... T for safety.
1. His Neighbour, Moving in

**Hi again~! This is my first Kuro fanfic. It's modern-day, with SebaCiel, AloisXClaude, and GrellXWilliam as the main pairings. Lizzie and Ciel are siblings in this one (So no CielXLizzy, sorry but I strongly dislike her!) making her name Elizabeth Phantomhive. Also, Sebastian is not a demon, so Ciel doesn't have a contract seal on his eye, his eyes are just bi-coloured.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did, but I don't :3(..**

**P.S. Sorry if Alois strikes you as extremely... feminine... I like Alois lol I can do whatever I want with him O.o Enjoy~!**

* * *

(Ciel POV)

All was quiet in my small London neighbourhood. There was never that much excitement happening here, and I pressed my hand to my face in an act of boredom. This was going to be a looong summer. I could've fallen asleep right there. I actually did begin to nod of a bit, and would've succeeded if not for the sound of a rather loud truck roaring down the street. My eyes shot open and I rushed to the window. Was it a moving truck? Someone moving to this neighbourhood was a rare sight, but when I pulled back the curtains I saw a large U-Haul parked right across the street. That house had been vacant forever! Who in their right mind would move into a ratty old house like that? I picked my cell up from off the desk and punched in my best friend's number. He would probably phone me sooner or later anyways.

"Wotcha, Cielly~!" I heard his voice from the other line.

"Dude, look out your window! There's a flippin' moving truck across the street!" I said.

"One moment, Ciel." He paused as he went to look out his window- he lived in the house one door over from me. "Duuuude there's a moving truck across the street!"

"I KNOW!" I exclaimed. I knew what was coming next:

"Oh my God I hope it's a hot new boy for me to mess around with... If it is, we should hook up, Ciel! It would totally make him jealous!"

I sighed. There it was. Alois was so gay he didn't know what to do with himself. He had it in his mindset that guys liked guys and girls liked girls and that was just the way the world worked. I knew he liked me; he likes practically any boy he lays his eyes on. I was gay, too, and Alois knew it, but he had someone else in mind for him. "You're just using that as an excuse to hook up with me, Alois." I said, "Besides, would Claude be very happy about that?"

Claude was that "someone else". I really didn't get what he saw in Claude; he was extremely serious all the time, showing practically no emotion. But Alois insisted that he was "Too sexy for words-like me- and I just wanna lick him!" Alois thought for a moment, then continued, "You're right. I would never want to betray Claudey."

Just then, my older sister came bursting into the room, screaming, "The new guy is SO HAWT, Ciel! I neeeeed himmmmm!"

I turned around in my chair and said, "Sorry, Alois, gotta go." Hanging up the phone and turning to her, I rolled my eyes (or eye, as an eyepatch was covering the other one). "You saw him, Lizzie? How much of a dreamboat is it this time?" Lizzie was always falling for guys in the most extreme ways: she would follow them home, stalk them on Facebook, or call them until they got a headache.

She was hanging over my chair now, the frilly ribbons on her dress floating on my blue-grey hair. "Oh he's the hottest guy I've ever layed eyes on, Ciel! He's got supersleek black hair and a delicious face. I could just eat him right up, Ciel, he's that yummy!" I smirked. It was about time for me to get a boyfriend, so why not this guy? I'd have to check him out. I was just praying that he was gay, too, or else that would be awkward... Most guys on this street are, though. There's me and Alois, of course, and then two creepy dudes who live down the street- William and Greg, or something like that. It was hilarious, I thought, that Lizzie was oblivious to all of it. She'd even had a crush on Alois at one point, and tried to set me up with the girl down the street, Mey-Rin.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lizzie's obnoxious voice. "Ciel you have to get to know him~! You and he can be friends and then you'll introduce him to me and then we'll get married and move to Greenwich and have ten kids! I've never felt this way about a guy, before, never ever in my whole entire life ever."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. That's what she said every time: 'I've never felt this way before.' I swear, she could be so immature for a nineteen-year-old. But I smiled at her anyways and said, "Fine. I'll get to know him."

Lizzie gave me one of her signature circulation-cutting, neck-wrenching hugs (She even jolted around the eypatch on my eye) before I grabbed my cell and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going, Ciel?" she asked.

"I'm going to get to know him, like you said to."

Alois met me outside my house five minutes later, riding his purple banana-seat bike. I was taken aback at his outfit: a purple hoodie over a green shirt with heeled boots and booty shorts. It was the booty shorts that were so interesting, I guess. "Cielly~!" He yelled as he practically tackled me to the ground.

"Hi, Alois..." I mumbled. Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with him. "Okay, so here's the plan: We ride around the block and when we come back, we start talking to the new guy and such and become friends with him I suppose... Lizzie has the most ridiculous requests!"

We carried out our plan very nicely, going on a ride around the block for about five minutes before returning. It was then that Alois decided, "I wanna take a look at this hunk!" And pulled his bike onto the sidewalk.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind the truck. He was tall, about a head taller than me, with jet-black hair and eyes so brown they almost looked red. One look at him told me that this was "the new guy."

Alois glanced at me. I glanced back at Alois. I knew we were both thinking the same thing: This guy was hot. I looked down at Alois' hand and saw that all five of his fingers were pointed to the ground, like I had just done to my own. This was our secret signal, meaning that he was officially deemed a "golden babe." We had only given out one "golden babe" award in all the time we'd known each other, flipping through a magazine of male models.

"Hi!" Alois said in his usual bubbly voice.

"Hello," the man replied. "I saw you riding your bikes around and I was just wondering: where is the nearest gas station around here? My car is in dire need of gas." His voice was so smooth and deep and he didn't falter with his words.

"Uh, yes, just go out of the neighbourhood, turn left, and continue down the road... You'll run right into it." I said.

"Thank you," the man said, "I'm Sebastian, by the way." He extended his hand for Alois and I to shake.

"I'm Ciel." I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Alois!"

Sebastian nodded, and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh at Alois' feminine bubbliness... Either that or the fact that I had blue hair and was wearing an eye patch.

"I really enjoy getting to know my neighbours... You two are the first I've met so far." Sebastian continued, "This is actually my first house on my own."

"Congratulations~!" Alois smiled. "Ciel and I live right across the street!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Then I'll be seeing a lot of you this summer, I suppose."

_God, I hope I get to know him better than my sister does this summer._ I thought. "Come on, Alois, we should get back to my house." I said, and Alois nodded, hopping back on his bike.

We said good-bye to Sebastian and began to ride away, when I heard a voice call my name. "Oh, and Ciel!" I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sebastian. I popped down the kickstand on my bike and approached him. "One second, Alois!"

When he was close enough to me, Sebastian said in a low voice, "I feel so incredibly stupid for asking this, but is Alois a boy or girl?"

My eyes grew wide and I laughed slightly, then said. "Alois is a guy... I know it's hard to believe."

Sebastian grew very serious then, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking me straight in the eyes. "Don't tell me he's straight."

I laughed again and replied, "He's as straight as a circle. His words, not mine."

Sebastian was the one to laugh now. "I just had to make sure I didn't call him a girl one day... I'll see you around, Ciel!"

"Yeah, see you!" I said, and jogged back to where Alois and my bike were.

Alois immediately grinned. "He is sooo cute~! If things don't work out with Claude and I, I call dibs!"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, thinking, _Not if Lizzie gets him first..._

* * *

**How was it? First chapter fail yaaay~! I'll try to upload regularly on this one, I'm too lazy to do that with any of my other stories :3P.. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. His Neighbour, in a Cafe

**Okay, second chapter! Yeah, Sebby and Claude work at a cafe because I said so. Oh, and I forgot to mention their ages...**

**Ciel-16**

**Lizzie-16**

**Alois- 17 (Pfft he's so immature!)**

**Sebastian and Claude-21**

* * *

I opened the door with caution, knowing that Lizzie would bombard me with questions as soon as I stepped inside. My suspicions were correct, I concluded, when I noticed a pink frilly mass running towards me, ultimately tackling me to the ground. "L-Lizzie!" I gasped for air. "C-Can't breathe again!"

Lizzie got off of me and re-fluffed her clothes. "Oh yeah." she said. "I need to work on that... Anyways, how did it go? Isn't he just THE CUTEST thing EVER?" She was now spinning around the room like an idiot, curly blonde hair bouncing in all directions.

"Sure, sure. He's really nice though. His name is Sebastian, he lives on his own, all that stuff... Alois and I were the first people he's met here so far." I said.

"Sebastian..." Lizzie sighed and flopped down on the nearest couch. "Sebastian. It's such a lovely name! Sebastian and Lizzie, Lizzie and Sebastian. What a nice ring to it!"

I scoffed at her comment. "Yeah, well I'm gonna head to the cafe with Alois so I'll see ya later." I said as I picked my car keys up from off of the counter and headed back out the door. Alois had parked his bike in my drive and we set off to the cafe.

Alois and I always went to the cafe. It was aptly named "Claude's Cafe" and was owned by Alois' "future hubby," Claude Faustus. That was pretty much the only reason we went, that and the fact that they had a great selection of tea and scones.

Soon enough we were in the small parking lot and I watched as Alois happily skipped (and somewhat ran) into the building. I followed in embarrassment as he announced to practically the whole cafe, "CLAUDE~! Your love is here~!" It attracted the attention of many customers. I recognized some of the regular diners, most of which rolled their eyes. They were used to Alois' crazy and bipolar antics.

A man stepped out from behind the front counter and adjusted his glasses. "CLAUDEY! " Alois exclaimed as he sprinted (as fast as he could in heels) up to the man. Claude stayed expressionless as Alois wrapped his legs around his torso in a hug that I would deem worse than one of Lizzie's. Claude awkwardly kept Alois from falling by grasping his booty shorts.

"What did I tell you about disturbing the pedestrians?" Claude said. "This is why I'll never give you a job here... Oh, hello Ciel." Sometimes I swore that Claude payed more attention to me than he ever would to Alois. I smirked at him and walked over to the front counter. There was a figure kneeling down behind the counter, looking for something, and I tried to get their attention.

"Uh, hi..." I began, then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was: "Sebastian?"

He smiled warmly at me. "Ciel? See, I knew we'd see a lot of each other this summer!"

I smiled back, noticing how Sebastian was looking past my shoulder at Alois. He was still snuggling up to Claude, who was unamused. "Yeah, I suppose we will! Alois really likes it here, if you couldn't tell... I had no idea you worked here."

Sebastian laughed and turned his attention away from the odd couple. "Actually, I just got hired here. Claude was my room-mate in college and he said that if I ever moved to the area he'd hire me. But I've worked plenty of shifts here before whenever Claude needs help, so it's not exactly my first day on the job... It's funny, Claude never mentioned Alois before..."

"That's because it's an unrequited feeling, I suppose. Claude doesn't like Alois as much as Alois likes him and probably never will." I said. "But that's crazy that you know Claude, I've known him forever!" We continued chatting until another customer walked through the door, and I decided to make my order. Sebastian was so easy to talk to. We would've been chatting longer if I hadn't remembered that I had to make my order.

I walked my scone and a cup of Earl Grey over to a booth in which Alois and Claude were sitting in. Claude kept trying to climb out of the booth, but Alois had blocked his exit and had layed his head affectionately on the older man's shoulder. "I can't be sitting on the job, Highness." Claude said, mentioning Alois' nickname. Then he mumbled something about being too tall to crawl out from under the table.

"Just stay here a little longer, Claudey..." Alois mumbled into his "lover's" shoulder. He sounded as if he had just hit a sugar high that ended terribly. One minute he was bubbly, the next he was practically collapsed on the floor.

I smirked to myself and took a sip of my tea. I loved Earl Grey, but it tasted especially good this time around. I'm sure Lizzie will be glad to find out that her crush makes exceptional tea. I nudged my friend's shoulder. "Hey, did ya see who works here?"

Alois sleepily lifted his head up and turned it in Sebastian's direction. He smiled somewhat and waved to Sebastian, who didn't see him. I don't think Alois cared though, because he yawned and snuggled back into Claude's jacket. Claude took this opportunity to lift Alois up bridal-style and set him gently on the floor, finally escaping the booth. We were in the booth closest to the door, so whenever a customer came in they found a boy who looks like a girl sprawled out across the floor and getting caught in the door. I eventually had to lift him and set him back in the seat. Alois was perfectly awake as well, he was just too lazy to pick his short-shorts off of the ground and get up.

I stayed there for about five minutes while waiting for Alois' attitude to randomly change. He was lazily opening paper packets of sugar and dumping them into his mouth and had gone through about five when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Is he okay?" I heard Sebastian ask from next to me.

"Yeah, his mood fluctuates a lot, nothing major." I said, looking up at him. Claude was working the counter now, and was cleaning a spot off of his glasses. Alois' head lolled to the side and he shot bolt upright.

"Ohmygawd, Claudy you look _soooo sexy_ with your glasses off~!" And ran up to the counter, trying to hug Claude from an awkward distance.

"See? He's perfectly normal now." I said, standing up. I went over to Alois and tugged at the hood on his jacket. "I think it's about time we left. There's only so much time you can waste in a cafe."

I towed him out the door while he shouted good-byes to Claude from across the room. Many customers looked disgusted, and I couldn't help but think, _Way to make a good first impression on Sebastian... _

As I passed Sebastian, I said, "You can probably tell why I don't let him drive." And retreated back to my car. I hoped with all my heart that Sebastian was wrong, and we wouldn't be seeing that much of each other this summer after all.

* * *

**Wow, Alois, wow... I can't even express how OOC everyone is in this story. I don't really know where to go next though, since this is my first multi-chapter fic, so if there are any suggestions then I am open to them! Please review and I will update soon~!**

**Edited: Thanks to BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber for the review! I changed their ages, and think it fits the story better now.**


	3. His Neighbour, Training

**Okay, on to Chapter 3~! This is my longest story so far! (Sad, I know) Thanks for all the awesome reviews and faves and such. I have finally overcome my writer's block. So sorry for the wait.**

**I don't own Black Butler, blah blah blah, here's the new chapter:**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I went to the cafe nearly every morning. In all honesty, it wasn't because I needed tea. I had to get to know Sebastian as well as possible... For Lizzie, of course. She could be such a pain sometimes, but I did want her to be happy. She was my sister, after all.

My plan, or Lizzie's plan, was over all working. Sebastian and I had grown to be friends by the time July rolled in. We talked about nearly everything, and I figured that it was about time to put phase two of the plan into action.

I walked hesitantly into _Claude's Cafe, _Lizzie following close behind. I heard a bell ring as I opened the door, and Sebastian looked up at me from behind the counter, smiling. I could feel Lizzie tense in the doorway. "Hello, Ciel!" Sebastian greeted me warmly, not even acknowledging my sister. "What can I get for you today?"

"Hi, Sebastian. I'll have a scone and a cup of Earl Grey, please."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Did I even have to ask? You seem to order the same thing every time."

"Yes, well I just really like scones and tea." I replied lamely, and turned to Lizzie. "What do you want?"

She looked at Sebastian, blushed, and looked back at me. "Uh... I'll have a cookie, I guess. And some lemonade." Her voice was quieter than usual.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he asked, "Is this your girlfriend, Ciel?"

I just stared for a moment, then laughed. I could tell that Lizzie was shocked; I rarely ever laughed around her. "You've got to be joking, Sebastian. Lizzie's my sister!"

He began to laugh as well, and Lizzie frowned disapprovingly. Her scowl turned into another blush, however, when Sebastian said, "I'm very sorry, Lizzie. Ciel never mentioned he had a sister."

"I-it's okay..." She mumbled softly, then stepped on my foot with the heel of her sandal- obviously on purpose.

She watched Sebastian's every move as he quickly made the tea and lemonade, then pulled a scone and cookie from the display cabinet. He returned to the front of the counter with a smile. "Here you are!" he said.

"Thank you..." Lizzie replied, then leaned over a bit, as if reading Sebastian's name-tag. "... Sebastian." I suppressed a laugh. _As if she didn't know his name already. I just greeted him by it five minutes ago!_

Sebastian smiled. "Not a problem." Lizzie and I turned around to sit at a table, but then Sebastian called from behind me, "Ciel, can I talk to you for a second?"

I told Lizzie to go sit down and walked up to the counter. "Sure, I got all morning."

His grin grew wider. "Okay, well Claude has to go out of town for a few days, and asked me to take over while he's gone. So I have to find someone to take over my own shift while he's gone as well... You can probably tell where this is going."

"Let me get this straight: You want me to take your shift while Claude's out of town?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Would you? It'll only be for three days, four at most. You know what to do already, you're here so often." He looked at me with pleading eyes. How could I possibly refuse? Lizzie could possibly get closer to her goal of having a real boyfriend, however unlikely that may seem.

"Well, sure, I guess. When do I start?"

Sebastian let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you so much! He leaves in two days from now, but could you come in tomorrow morning so I can just show you the ropes?"

"Of course," I said, "Anything to help."_ This is working out perfectly._

"You're the best, Ciel." Sebastian beamed and put a hand on my shoulder from over the counter. "I really owe you one."

"Any time, Sebastian."

-.-.-. CIEL'S BEDROOM-.-.-.-.

I flopped down on my bed. _Wow_, I thought, contemplating the events from earlier today. All Lizzie had talked about all after visiting the cafe was Sebastian this, Sebastian that: "I could be Mrs. Sebastian one day!" she had said as soon as we closed the car door. I had to inform her that Sebastian's last name was most likely _not_ Sebastian, but she only brushed it aside. "Shut up, Ciel, it sounds good together: Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Sebastian."_  
_

To me, it didn't sound good at all. All throughout the day, she had been talking about her future with the boy across the street. I didn't realize it until I was lying in my bed, but I had been putting her down about it. If she said something about her hair I would say "I don't know if Sebastian goes for blondes." If she said something about her clothes, I told her that Sebastian probably hated ruffles or other frilly things. I don't know why I was doing it. It was as if I didn't want her to be with Sebastian. Then again, she probably didn't have a chance anyways.

Sebastian was different from all the other guys she'd liked before. When Lizzie said she like Alois, I just laughed it off. She had liked all three of a set of triplets in her grade: Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. Again, I thought nothing of it. She had been head-over-heels for plenty of jerks in the past (I had to admit, Alois could be quite jerky sometimes) but not Sebastian. He wasn't anything like them. Sebastian was calm and collected. He never looked down on anyone, he always helped people whenever he could, and he seemingly never told a lie.

I had to be honest with myself: I didn't want Sebastian and Lizzie to get together. He deserved so much better.

-.-.-. CLAUDE'S CAFE THE NEXT MORNING-.-.-.-.

"Hi, Ciel!" Sebastian greeted me cheerily in the morning. "You can just hop over the counter and I'll show you what to do."

I climbed up onto the counter and dangled my feet over the edge. I smiled as he handed me a cup of hot tea, probably made a few minutes ago. "Free of charge," he said, then led me over to the cash register. "This is obviously the register. Just put the money in its assigned slot, and you know how to make change right?" I nodded. "That's just what I like to hear."

I knew how to make coffee already (I made it for Lizzie all the time) and tea, naturally, but when it came to preparing shakes or smoothies I was at a total loss. It took me at least twenty minutes to get a feel for the blender. I felt so stupid and helpless, and the fact that I looked like a total idiot messing around with the machine in front of Sebastian made me feel even worse.

At least I was good at taking pastries out of the display cabinet. All in all, once I got the hang of things it was quite a simple job. "I think I can do this." I said in determination. Sebastian smiled and to my surprise pulled me into a hug.

I can't really describe it. The embrace lasted a good deal longer than any normal hug should. Sebastian smelled so good, like cinnamon. I probably shouldn't have noticed all the details of it -it was only a hug, after all- but for some reason I couldn't help it. I felt my face turn unusually hot as he bent his head down to whisper "Thank you." in my ear.

I nervously pulled away from him and muttered something along the lines of, "You're welcome..." I could only hope I wasn't blushing too violently.

"Well that's basically all there is to it." Sebastian smiled, then looked away from me to stare at a spot on the wall. "Sorry for taking up most of your morning... You can grab a scone if you want."

I grinned and grabbed a scone from the display cabinet, then checked my watch. 9:30... I had to meet Alois at 10 for chess club. "I'd better get going, then." I said awkwardly. "Bye, Sebastian. Same time tomorrow, right?"

"Same time tomorrow." he confirmed as I jumped back over the counter. I was almost to the door when Sebastian added one last comment:

"Oh, and Ciel? You look really cute when you blush."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Ciel. Don't emotions suck? I swear, Sebby messes with him on purpose. **

**Yeah, Ciel and Alois go to chess club. I could see them doing that. **

**Anyways, please review~! I really really really like suggestions and plot ideas... Thanks for reading!**


	4. His Neighbour, at Work

**Hi again! Let me just say, I'm proud of this story lol it's my most popular yet so far (probably because it's a multi-chapter but whatever). So keep the reviews coming! Reviews are magical. By popular demand, I'll be changing POV's on this one.**

**P.S. It start's in Ciel's POV.**

* * *

"You like him."**  
**

I looked up from the chessboard, surprised. "Care to run that by me again?"

Alois smirked and kicked his feet up onto the table, disturbing his small stash of stolen pieces. "You. Like. Him." It was a statement, spoken with undeniable confidence.

My eyes widened and I ran my fingers through my navy hair, looking back down at the board. "W-What?" He didn't have to specify who "him" was.

"You heard me, Ciel!" My friend slammed a fist down on the table. "I'm not stupid!"

"Well that's debatable, but-"

"Shut up. I've never seen you like this before. You've been so... Distracted lately. Every morning you tow me to that cafe, and I know it's not because of Claude." He stated, then mumbled something along the lines of 'It had better not be...'

I knew I was blushing now, but I had no idea why. I had told Alois about Lizzie's plan, so why did he not believe me? I avoided the question. "It's your move."

Alois angrily moved his white rook to stand where I could easily take it. "Don't change the subject. You keep saying it's because of 'Lizzie's plan' but have you looked at yourself lately? You are _never_ this happy. No offense or anything, of course."

I shook my head and captured his piece with a pawn. I could tell he wasn't paying attention; no-one would make a move that idiotic. My suspicions were confirmed when he moved his queen in the way of my bishop.

"You know you can't hide this from me."

I casually knocked down his queen and fingered it's glass body in my palm. "Check."

He sighed and moved the white king a single space up. "It's okay to like someone, Ciel." Alois stood up from his seat and pulled on a purple hoodie. His king may have been free from my bishop, but my knight could still reach it. I looked down and absentmindedly tipped over his king with the knight.

"Checkmate."

-.-.-.-.

(Sebastian POV)

-.-.-.-.

I like women. I like my mother, and I've even had a girlfriend once- but that was a long time ago. Women are nice, and if I had nobody else I would settle for a woman in fear of being alone.

But I won't need to do that with Ciel around.

Yes, I may not know much about relationships, but even a fool knows when they have feelings for someone. I just can't believe that I've fallen for the boy considering the... circumstances... That Claude and I have. God, how I hate those circumstances.

Honestly, I know I have a better chance at Ciel than Claude ever will with that bipolar kid around, but if things work out the way Claude's planned I may never get that chance.

"Sebastian," He had said when I told him the news of my moving, "There's a boy in town named Ciel Phantomhive. I've already offered you a job at the cafe, and since he comes there quite often, you wouldn't mind talking to him for me would you?"

I remembered that I didn't know what to say at the time. Claude didn't strike me as the type to hit on boys who visit the cafe. So I had just responded with a meek "S-sure. I'll see what I can do."

How I wish I'd never made that deal. I was only in my twenties; I should be worrying about my own nonexistent love life rather than my former room-mate's.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a bell rings at the cafe door. I glance over and see Ciel standing in the doorway, a sheepish smile on his face. "Hello, Sebastian." he greets me, and I smile back at him.

"Hi, Ciel, you're right on time!" I say as he hops over the counter. "Let's get to work."

-.-.-.-.

Time-skip. (Ciel POV)

-.-.-.-.

Business is slow for the time I work here. The extent of my workday is reading a book, serving some people, going back to my book, talking to Sebastian through the kitchen window, and serving a few more people. When a few more days had passed and business was still the same, I realized that most of the customers were young ladies attempting to catch a glimpse of Sebastian. Alois and I were some of the only regulars.

I have to admit I made a pretty solid job of those few days. I rarely messed up an order. Now I'm walking towards the cafe for my final day on the job. As usual, I'm greeted by Sebastian and then get to work, setting up the coffee maker and putting fresh pastries in the display cabinet.

Today it's busier than is expected of a Thursday. That being said, I still spent most of the time doing irrelevant things. My last shift ends at 7 PM, though it should have been done hours earlier with the lack of customers. I am ready to leave and said goodbye to Sebastian when he stops me.

"Ciel," he says, "You do realize I have to pay you. You've been such a great help."

I frown. "No, don't think of it. I only was trying to help."

He smiles and walks over to me. "Then allow me to pay you in some other way. How about we go see a movie or something?"

I feel my face heat up considerably. I can just picture it: Sebastian and me at the movie theatres... It would be quite awkward. "That sounds fun," I say, "But there aren't many good movies playing right now."

"Hm." Sebastian thinks about it for a moment, a smirk on his face. "I suppose you're correct. You could always come over to my house to watch a movie then."

My face has to be bright red. "Uhm..." I falter. Part of me wants to go so badly, but the other part of me knows that it's probably a bad idea. I eventually have to pick a side. "Sounds good! How about Saturday?"

Oh crap. Why did I pick that side? Sebastian's smirk grows wider. "That's perfect, Ciel. How about I text you to arrange a time? You do have a phone, right?"

No. Nonono. This is bad. This is turning out like one of those cheesy movies- like the one I'll end up watching at Sebastian's house. There is no way I'm pulling out my phone right now. Nope, no way. It's a pity I have a very conflicting brain. "Yes, I have one. What's your number?"

Oh God no. I did not just say that. I have to leave, now.

I exit the cafe with both my contacts list and my schedule a little bit fuller.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry about the wait on this one. I've been to busy reading Homestuck to update. (Yes that's my sorry excuse.) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Did you like the POV change? Please review~!**

**Up next: Ciel and Sebby watch a movie!**


	5. His Neighbour, and a Movie

**Oh no. I haven't updated in like... a long time. So sorry about that! Anyways, on with the story!**

***insert disclaimer here***

* * *

_It's not a date. It's not a date. This is REALLY not a date. We are in the flipping HEART of the Friend Zone. Not a date. NOT a date, not a date, not a-_

"Ciel?"

I'm abruptly snapped out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my arm. _Crap. _I've been so enthralled in my self-pep-talk that I have subconciously and quite repeatedly been mashing Sebastian's old doorbell button in for the past minute and a half.

"You only have to ring the doorbell once, you know," I hesitantly glance up to meet Sebastian's eyes from his spot in the doorway. His voice is lowered, as if the 'doorbell rule' was some kind of secret. "It would be a pity to have my doorbell broken."

"Yeah..." I rub my neck as a wave of embarrassment washes over me. "Sorry 'bout that."

The silence following my half-hearted apology is rather awkward. Already our little... event (because really, it's _not_ a date) is turning out to be a most undesirable one. Thankfully, Sebastian breaks this silence.

"Don't just stand there, Ciel; you're my guest. Come inside, please." He says, leading me into the ancient house.

The inside of the house is surprisingly tidy. It had gone uninhabited for as long as I can remember, but Sebastian has really made a spectacle of the place. There are bookshelves lining most of the walls, and a very clean kitchen area. Suddenly, I feel a vibration in my pocket. Lizzie must be texting me.

**From: Lizzie**

**cieeeeeeel lemme no how it goz cuz soon itl b me watchin a movie w/ sebastian hehe ;))))))))**

Hm. I've forgotten that she uses annoying text language. I nearly hit 'Reply' when I feel Sebastian peering over my shoulder and I hide my phone defensively. There's no way he can see a message Lizzie sends me. "Oh, so you _do_ have your phone on you," he says, that obnoxious smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you trying to say, Sebastian?" I ask, even though I know perfectly well what's coming.

"Nothing much," he replies, "just the fact that I've texted you at least five times for confirmation and you've not replied to a single one of them."

I flush at the truth to his statement. Whenever Sebastian texted me, Lizzie either smacked the phone out of my hands (jealous, Lizzie?) or stole it, turned it off and hid it. I really will never understand girls. It's not like Sebastian can know about my sister's insane antics, however, so I simply state, "Sorry, it was turned off." Well, I'm not a _complete_ liar.

Sebastian's smirk just grows wider. "Of course it was. Anyways, would you like some tea? I have some cake in the fridge, too."

I nod weakly. Sebastian says, "It will only be a moment then. Please make yourself at home." and walks off to the kitchen.

I reluctantly give into the temptation to flop down on one of Sebastian's couches, and turn on the television. In just a few minutes, Sebastian has returned with the tea and a very appealing yet small chocolate cake. "This looks really good, Sebastian. Thank you," I say.

He smirks again. "Not a problem. So, which movie would you like to watch? I have a collection over there" he points to a cabinet in the corner, "though I warn you; it's quite small."

I smile at him and make my way to the cabinet. Leafing through the movies, I can hardly contain my laughter at some of the titles. Sebastian notices my snickering. "Is something the matter, Ciel?"

I eventually give up and begin to laugh, an action I rarely ever take part in. "N-no, nothing!" I say between chuckles. "You just have a very... a very _interesting_ film selection!"

Behind me, I can practically feel the air stiffen around Sebastian. He lets out a soft laugh with realization. "Oh no... I totally forgot those were in there." And he was at my side in an instant, rifling through any unsuitable titles.

"Sebastian," I say, having calmed down from my laughing fit. "You never really struck me as the type to watch so many chick flicks!"

"I swear," my neighbour says, still yanking DVD's off of the shelves, "Those are from the guy down the street. He always brings the most ridiculous stuff over..." I begin to laugh again as I glance at some of the titles:_ 27 Dresses, My Girlfriend's Boyfriend, Titanic, Valentine's Day_, and even a_ Junjou Romantica_ DVD.

"A-A guy seriously brings all of these over?" I asked in mid-laughter. My rare giggles are interrupted, however, when the doorbell rings.

-.-.-.-.

(SEBASTIAN POV)

-.-.-.-.

I don't get embarrassed often. But really, how can a person not get embarrassed when their guest finds a stash of chick flicks hidden in their house? Right now, I really want to murder that idiotic red-head. That's when the doorbell rings. _Thank the lord. _If I had to explain this man to Ciel I may lose it.

Walking to the door, I can see a tiny flash of red through the window. _Speak of the devil... I should've known he would try to show up here. _Reluctantly, I open the door, jumping back just in time to avoid getting tackled. I glance back at Ciel, who has an extremely confused expression on his face. He leans in a bit closer and whispers, "Sebastian, who's this?"

I nearly answer when I hear the familiar, yet annoying, scream of "BASSY~!"

I sigh. I'm never prepared for this maniac's visits. "Bassy, why did you not answer any of my texts? I called you, like, 37 times! You make a woman sad, Bassy. Not that it matters though. Will is soooo much more handsome than you, anyway. And speaking of Will, I have a very special announcement!" He never shuts up, does he? He glances at Ciel. "Wait, who's this brat?"

Ciel scoffs. "B-Brat? I don't even know you! Oh..." he pauses, "You're Greg from down the street, right?"

_Greg? Where did that come from? _Apparently Grell is thinking the same thing. "G-Greg? My name is _Grell_, you idiot!" He turns to me. "I get it now. You're _dating_ him, aren't you, Bassy? Well that explains it!" He puts his hand over his heart in an act of mock drama. "Ohh, how long have you been cheating on me, Bassy? Here I thought we were lovers~! No wonder this kid annoys me!"

... And that was the absolute worst possible thing Grell could say at that moment. I don't want Ciel to get the wrong idea. I watch as Grell practically invites himself into my house, flipping his hair behind him, and rushes over to my video cabinet. He gasps. "Bassy, I am offended! Why are my movies not in here?"

"Wait, wait, I think an explanation is due here!" Ciel butts in.

Grell shoots him an aggravated look and snaps, "Isn't it obvious? Bassy has a hidden love for me, although he'll never admit it! Oh, it's just like a Shakespearean romance!"

I sigh again and put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "That's actually not at all what it is. Ever since I've lived here, Grell's been my personal stalker. Which is why I'd love it if he'd _get out of my house_." The last bit was directed at Grell, who got the hint.

"Fine, fine, Bassy. Have it your way. But before I leave, I have to give you the special announcement!" He squeals like a girl with that. "Will and I are _finally_ getting married! It's so great, right? Look at the ring!" He squeals again and begins to wave his hand around in my face so I can see the shining ruby ring.

"Hold on," I interrupt, shoving his hand away. "Does this mean you won't be coming over to my house anymore without notice?" If that's the case, I am _very_ happy he's getting married.

"Well when I have kids, who has time to come over to their unrequited lover's house?"

"Grell," I say. _Here we go again._ "How many times must I tell you that it's impossible for you to have children?"

"What a dream-crusher you are, Bassy! You don't know how to treat a lady!" He gives me a surprise hug (I really hate when that happens) and skips out the door, shouting, "Wedding invitations will go out soon~! The brat can come to if he wants! Ta-ta, Bassy!"

I groan and shut the door, facing Ciel. "I'm really afraid to ask what that was about." He says.

"Honestly, I have no idea either. Grell just comes over at random times, claiming he loves me when he has a boyfriend- or fiance now, I suppose. Grell's the one who gave me those movies. Don't pay any attention to him." I explain.

Ciel actually smiles a bit, to my surprise, and says, "He actually reminds me of Alois. I can't make heads or tails of why he would give you such... interesting DVD's though." He says, picking up the _Junjou Romantica_ disc. I laugh a little at that.

"Well, now that Grell's gone, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure," Ciel replies, leafing through my meager film collection again. His face lights up at one of the titles. "How about _Sherlock Holmes_? I love mysteries."

I smirk and put the disc in. "Yes, that's a great one."

-.-.-.-.

(Ciel POV)

-.-.-.-.

Well, that was weird. I never knew there was someone so completely insane living that close to me. Grell seems like... quite the character. I must admit, I was a tad annoyed when Grell said that he was Sebastian's lover. I could tell he meant it jokingly, but still... I was a bit worried that there could be truth to his statement. I try to forget about that now, though, sitting on Sebastian's couch and waiting for the movie to start. But what Grell said about me being Sebastian's boyfriend keeps spinning around in my mind. It could never happen, right? Of course not, because this isn't a date... right? Right. Sebastian would never date me; he's supposed to date Lizzie! But now that I think about, I've never really done anything in my time befriending Sebastian that would get him any closer to Lizzie. I know I should really be helping her out, but for some reason I just can't.

We're about halfway through the movie when I begin to doze off. I barely got any sleep last night, as I had so many things to think about. I know it's rude to fall asleep during a movie, but I really can't help it. Before I realize it, my eyes are closed.

-.-.-.-. TIMESKIP -.-.-.-.

I wake up in an unfamiliar atmosphere. _That's right_, I remember,_ I fell asleep at Sebastian's house. _Turning my head to the right, I can see the credits to _Sherlock Holmes_ rolling across the screen. Wait, I wasn't on this side of the couch when the movie was turned on, was I?

"Oh, you're awake," I hear Sebastian's voice say from... above me? I look up and... _Crap. _

"I was going to wake you up, but then you practically fell into my lap and I decided against it." He says, smirking. I should've seen this coming; Whenever I crash at Alois' house the same thing occurs- although it's much less awkward with Alois.

I bolt upright and reclaim my spot at the left side of the couch, undoubtedly blushing. "S-Sorry about that." I mumble, pulling out my phone. I've already been here 3 hours... Wow. I stand up and walk to the door. "Well, I have to get going. Thank you for having me." I say softly.

"Not a problem," Sebastian says, "In fact, I had fun. We should do this again sometime." He smirks. Okay, now he's just teasing me. But I can't show any weakness. Be strong, Ciel.

"Yeah, we should." I say, flashing a fake smile. But my mind is screaming _No, we really shouldn't. I have to stop this..._

* * *

**Well, glad that's done! Please shower me with plot bunnies, people! I love all of your reviews.**

**-SteampunkElf!**


End file.
